The present invention relates to a wrinkle masking composition and process for use. In particular, the present invention relates to a wrinkle masking composition for cosmetic application and process for use.
Many ideas have bean proposed in the art of wrinkle masking. None has resulted in a composition that can effectively cover and temporarily eliminate the appearance of fine line wrinkles.
In the past, wrinkle smoothing products have appeared in the market place from time to time, but were soon withdrawn due to poor performance. These earlier products were based on bovine serum albumin, which is a protein derived from the fractionation of cattle blood, and were marketed by leading cosmetic houses. These protein based products smoothed the face because of the skin tightening effect of the serum albumin, but failed to adequately mask the fine lines and wrinkles. Makeup could not be easily applied over them. Other problems included sensitization of the skin due mainly to the serum albumin protein, malodor upon product deterioration, and high cost due to the limited sources of supply.
More recently, the wrinkle masking product category came back to light with the introduction of a few wrinkle smoothers which claimed to be improved. These new products were based on clays and gums and had some advantages over their earlier predecessors. Even more recently, products have appeared on the market which claim to mask and cover wrinkles. These recently introduced wrinkle masking products include: sodium silicate compositions having a pH of about 12, accordingly not recommended for delicate or damaged skin and upon application form a chalky film, which is highly susceptible to cracking; wrinkle masking tape, typically a two-sided adhesive tape for application to the upper eyelid, which serves as an eyelift to produce a younger look. This latter product is difficult to apply and fails to present a satisfactory solution to the problem of masking wrinkles. Still more recently several products that claim antiwrinkle effects have started to appear; however, these products do not involve a temporary cover/masking mechanism but rather involve a skin penetrating treatment that starts to work after several weeks of use. These are unrelated to the subject matter of the present invention. A large number of compositions have been patented in the art of wrinkle masking, but few have resulted in an effective commercial product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,715 to Strianse et al discloses a cosmetic composition composed of an organic polymer of acidic functionality and a zeolite. Additional ingredients include carboxy-methylcellulose, pigments, alcohols, glycols, surfactants, clays, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,309 to Krochock discloses sodium polystyrene sulfonate for use as a film-former to smooth wrinkles. The aqueous solution also includes a surfactant, alcohol, pigments or dyes, and other cosmetic materials such as algin, magnesium aluminum silicate, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,825 to Goodwin discloses keratinaceous protein extracted from hydrolyzed chicken feathers, animal hair and hoofs. The protein is blended with large amounts of colloidal silica to produce skin conditioners and temporary wrinkle removers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,142 to Saute discloses a multiple step process in which a sodium polystyrene sulfonate film is applied to the skin and allowed to dry. The dried film is removed from the skin creating a cleansing action and subsequently is replaced by a moisture barrier formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,998 to Feinstone et al. discloses water soluble film-formers for use as wrinkle smoothers. Suitable polymers include mixtures of dextran, ethylene-maleic anhydride copolymers and sodium carboxymethylcellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,416 to Gillespie claims improvement over the Krochock patent. Sodium silicate and a second water based polymer are added to the sodium polystyrene sulfonate film former for use as a skin firming composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,961 to Liff discloses petrolatum and microcrystalline wax in various proportions for use as a makeup base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,405 to Nara et al. discloses a makeup composition containing ethylhydroxyethylcellulose and a hydrocarbon resin. The final product is claimed to have superior water resistance properties and good skin adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,741 to Hofmann teaches a method for wrinkle reduction using a pressure sensitive adhesive appliance. In accordance with the method, the appliance is tightly applied over wrinkled areas of the face and kept in place for four hours. Upon removal the appliance strips dead cells from the face to create a smoother, younger look. The disclosed appliance is based on polymeric films such as polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyurethanes, and the like.
Many patents have disclosed adhesive backed tapes of various forms and designs for use in covering wrinkles. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,347 to Clavin which discloses a two-sided tape for use around the eye to affect a pull or a lift; this has resulted in the commercial product discussed above. Several European patents, including French Pat. Nos. 2,543,826 to Micheau and 2,512,651 to Pere-Lahaille, have also disclosed various designs and forms of tapes to cover facial wrinkles.
Numerous items have been patented for the covering or prevention of wrinkles. These items include:
* A wire-formed facial wrinkle remover with multiple wire loops to permit shaping. PA0 * Mask-forming skin preparations based on water hardenable gypsum (CaSO.sub.4) to remove wrinkles and remodel double chins. PA0 * An eye-wrinkle remover based on a pad specially designed for holding an astringent. PA0 * Compositions based on RNA and DNA. PA0 * Compositions containing keratic proteins and colloidal SiO.sub.2. PA0 * Medicaments containing HgCl.sub.2. PA0 * A wrinkle remover based on form-fired gypsum. PA0 * A variety of compositions containing water-soluble polymers. PA0 * Compositions containing glycoproteins and a hydroscopic excipient. PA0 * Compositions containing bovine embryo cells, DNA and deoxyribonucleic acid. PA0 * Surgical techniques. PA0 * Electric wrinkle removal treatments. PA0 * A pressure sensitive adhesive patch specially stiffened to hold skin well tensioned. PA0 * Cream containing alpha-dihydroxyphenylalanine, beeswax emulsion, Vitamin-D, and Vitamin-E. PA0 * Thin films of rubber and/or plastic delivered on the exact site by a special process. PA0 * Phytosterol containing compositions. PA0 * A specially designed surgical drape assembly coated with a special adhesive. PA0 * Acrylic film patches coated with an acrylic adhesive. PA0 * Fomes Japonicies extract to remove wrinkles and spots. PA0 * A treatment using a low electric pulse generation having a repetition rate of 100-500 Hz. PA0 * Pseudoplastic compositions containing carboxyvinyl polymers and zeolites. PA0 * Sunflower extract. PA0 * Pharmaceutical compositions containing antibody serum. The technical literature supplied by raw material vendors provides two general purpose systems, namely: modifications of the Krochock system and a system which uses serum albumin. This latter system includes many modifications in which the serum albumin is compounded with film-formers such as polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) and carboxymethylcellulose (CMC). These serum albumin compositions produce a skin tightening effect causing the skin to feel smooth for a short time. Various forms of this formulation are described in DeNavarre, M. G., "Wrinkle Smoothers" The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics, 2nd ed.; deNavarre, M. G., Ed.; Continental Press: Orlando, Fla., 1975; 4, pp. 1369-78. One example of a general purpose formulation based on bovine serum albumin is composed of approximately 30% weight by weight (w/w) albumin bovine serum, 69.9% (w/w) aqueous Phylderm Filatov.RTM. (an amino protein complex) and 0.1% (w/w) Kathon.RTM. CG (a preservative). After application of this composition the skin has a smooth feel, but the fine wrinkle lines on the skin are not covered.
The art lacks a cosmetic composition that can effectively mask and temporarily eliminate the appearance of fine line wrinkles. A composition having these properties would provide an excellent solution to the age-old problem of maintaining a healthy and attractive youthful look.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that temporarily eliminates fine line wrinkles and blemishes on the skin by filling, covering or otherwise effectively masking them.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a wrinkle masking composition having good hiding power that is easy to apply to all types of skin and then to remove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wrinkle masking composition having a short drying time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an economical wrinkle masking composition that is compatible with makeup when applied underneath.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wrinkle masking composition that is comfortable to wear, allows the skin to breathe and is pleasant with repeated use on all skin types.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrinkle masking composition that is resistant to skin secretions such as sebum and perspiration.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wrinkle masking composition that can be worn for at least about 6 hours with acceptable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrinkle masking composition that adapts to changes in facial expressions and movement without cracking or peeling by molding itself to the skin.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for applying a cosmetic composition that temporarily eliminates fine line wrinkles and blemishes on the skin.